The invention relates to a snowflake display that comprises a series of frames having lights wherein the lights in these frames are turned on and off sequentially to give the appearance of falling snow.
A snowflake display has been provided wherein this display comprises at least one frame, at least one light disposed in this frame and at least one controller for alternately turning these lights on and off.
In one embodiment of the invention, the frame contains a plurality of branches and sub branches wherein these branches and sub branches are designed to make the frame have a snowflake appearance. These branches intersect in a center region on the frame and each branch contains at least one light.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the light is disposed outside of the frame. In a second embodiment of the invention, the frame is comprised of a clear or translucent plastic that lights up when a light positioned in a center region is turned on. In this case, the light is disposed within this frame so that when the light is turned on, the entire frame reflects light so that the entire frame is illuminated.
Finally, the controller comprises at least one timing and sequence control unit for controlling a time when the light will light, and an order when the light will light. In addition there is an output stage following this timing and sequence control unit that comprises a plurality of triac drivers for delivering electric power sufficient to illuminate the light(s) on this display. Because the lighting of the lights is being controlled by the timing and sequence control unit, each frame will light in an ordered sequence to give the appearance of falling snow on the side of a house or other vertical surface.